batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
P.O.V./Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "P.O.V." from season one, which aired on September 18, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. BUST GONE WRONG MONTOYA AND WILKES DRIVE TO REACH BULLOCK IN TIME * Officer Wilkes: How are we doing for time? * Renée Montoya: Bullock's meeting us at 23 hundred hours. We'll be there with time to spare. Relax. * Wilkes: Sorry. I've never worked a sting before. * Montoya: It ought to be a hot one. THEY REACH THE WAREHOUSE AND FIND IT ON FIRE * Wilkes: Hot is right. What happened? -- Where's Bullock? * Montoya: I don't know. But we're in deep trouble. We've gotta find Bullock! THEY NOTICE BULLOCK RECOVERING ON A CONTAINER NEARBY * Wilkes: Detective Bullock! Are you alright? * Harvey Bullock: I'm ok. * Montoya: Do you realize what this means? Why didn't you wait for us? (They spot the criminals escaping) Lets go! * Bullock: Wait...more inside... * Montoya: Wilkes, go after those two. I'll check out the warehouse. * Bullock: (slowly recovering, turns his head upwards sighs heavily as he spots Batman) Batman... (faints) ---- THE INTERROGATION ROOM * Hackle: When I'm done with you clowns you won't qualify as security guards! The department worked months to nail that drug lord. We lay out two million in cash for the sting, and in five stinking minutes you idiots blow it! * Bullock: Hey, I didn't blow anything! * Hackle: Well, one of you did! Or maybe what we've got here is three cops on the take!? * Commissioner Gordon: That's uncalled for. * Montoya: What? You can't be serious!? * Bullock: (Where did she get off?? probaly incorrect) Hey, I'll tell you who's to blame! Batman! * Wilkes: You saw the Batman too? * Montoya: C'mon Harvey, Batman's fault? * Hackle: Then whose fault is it, Officer? * Montoya: I don't know, but I'm sure it wasn't Batman! He was-- * Hackle: Either you start coming up with some answers or hand over your badges! * Bullock: I'm telling you, Lieutenant, Batman blew the bust! Montoya and Wilkes were late so I had to go in alone! * Montoya: Que cara! We weren't late! * Hackle: You had your chance! Alright Bullock, let's have it! * BULLOCK'S STORY * Bullock: Like I said, I had to go in alone. * Bullock (Voice Over): I was waiting for Wilkes and Montoya, when I saw that blasted Batman enter the warehouse. I couldn't wait for backup any longer. I was afraid he'd screw up the bust, so I followed him. ENTERS THE WAREHOUSE AND SPOTS THE CRIMINALS * Driller: (Opens a safe) Got it! * Scarface: The boss was right. Must be a couple of million here! * Bullock (Voice Over): I was closin' in when this loud noise tipped 'em. BULLOCK STEPS ON A CAN AND FALLS TO THE FLOOR WITH A THUD * Bullock (Voice Over): Must have been Batman! * Thug #1: What was that? * Bullock: Freeze, you maggots! Yer'all under arrest! (moves to dodge a punch)..hishh... * Driller: Over there! Get 'im! THE WAREHOUSE STARTS BURNING * Thug #2: Fry, copper! (They corner Harvey into the fire) * Bullock (Voice Over): In spite of the fire, I had everything under control. And then Batman showed up and (bundled probaly incorrect) everything. (Batman rescues Bullock) Lucky I was there to save his butt. * Bullock: It took my last bit of strength to get us out. * Hackle: So, you were in because of Batman. * Bullock: I told you, they were late. * Hackle: Were you trying to beat him out of the collar? Or beat him to the cash? * Gordon: Ease up, Liutenant! * Hackle: No, YOU back off, Commisioner Gordon! This is my investigation! So pipe down or get out! He knows he was supposed to go in as a team! Bullock! I demand to know the real reason you didn't wait for the rest of your team! BULLOCK! * Bullock: Give me a break! Why don't you ask them why they were late! * Wilkes: But we weren't late, Detective! * Hackle: Alright, lets hear from the rookie. Maybe he knows who's to blame for this screw up? * WILKES' STORY * Wilkes: Well...hmm...like Officer Montoya said, we weren't late. When we arrived, Detective Bullock was down... * Wilkes (Voice Over): Then the true suspects came out of the building. I pursued them while Officer Montoya went into the warehouse. And I looked into the alley. The suspects had completely vanished. -- (cas started chasing him) I thought I bought it...then he came flying out of nowhere! I've heard of him, but I'd never seen him before. It was incredible! The Batman threw out his hand and sparks flew from his fingertips! - (Batman throws a handful of caltrops, blowing the criminals' van tires) - Then he pointed his fingers and some kind of ray shot out at the van! - (Batman fires his grapple gun at the door, then sends an electric current through the cable that blows off the van's door) - It blew the door open! One of the suspects staggered out. The other one must've escaped though the loading dock. The guy tried to bolt, and the Batman just pointed at 'im-- Wham! He drops! It was unbelievable! - (Batman throws a Batarang at the fleeing criminal, knocking him to the ground) - Batman's on the guy in a flash. Then the Batman says something to him... * Hackle: What did he say? * Wilkes: I-I couldn't hear...but the guy look plenty scared and blurted out..."doc" something * Hackle: "Doc" who? * Wilkes: I dunno. He...just said...doc. * Gordon: We're interrogating the suspect now. But it doesn't look like he'll crack. * Hackle: Well. I think the rookie is holding something back! * Montoya: Take it easy, he told you everything he knows! * Hackle: How touching! I hope you're as good at defending yourself. Since the detective here is calling you a liar! * Gordon: Wait a minute! Nobody's calling anyone a liar! There's obviously a communication problem here, but my office is on not liars! * Hackle: Well, someone in here is lying. * Gordon: Why don't you reserve judgement until you've heard what Officer Montoya has to say! * Hackle: Alright, let's have your version. * MONTOYA'S STORY * Montoya: Like I said before, we got there on time. Bullock was down... * Montoya (Voice Over): He said there were still suspects inside, so I entered. * Driller: We'll take it down to Hathcock. * Montoya (Voice Over): And then I heard the name "Hathcock". (Montoa spots the suspects) FREEZE! POLICE! (Montoya is disarmed) * Scarface: Get her! * Driller: My pleasure. * Montoya (Voice Over): I guess Batman must've gotten a second wind after Detective Bullock dragged him out, because he was in rare form! * Montoya: (Watching a thug sneak behind Batman) Behind you! * Montoya (Voice Over): I was just about to cuff them when the whole place started to come down. Before I knew what happened, Batman pushed me out of the way. He was buried alive. THE INTERROGATION ROOM: VEREDICT * Montoya: There was nothing I could do! * Hackle: Poor Batman. But don't feel too bad; one of you is going to burn too! What we've got here is three cops with two stories. * Bullock: I'm telling ya, they were late! * Montoya: Commissioner, it's just not true. Bullock went in early! * Hackle: So you're accusing the detective of trying to (hog probaly incorrect) the collar! * Montoya: He may have had good reason for going in; but we were not late. * Bullock: So it's my word against theirs. Now what, Commissioner? * Hackle: You're all suspended! Until I make my decision. * Bullock: Suspended? * Montoya: Hey!...You can't... * Wilkes: ...but no...I... * Hackle: I'll take your badges and your weapons. (Wilkes and Bullock comply and Hackle looks at Montoya) You too, Officer. ---- MONTOYA CRACKS THE CASE MONTOYA RIDES A TRAIN ACROSS GOTHAM * Montoya: (Musing the only clues about the case while writing them down) Doc...?....Doque?....Dr. Hathcock?...Dock! -- Gotham Harbor! The Dock! I better tell-- nah... - (Montoya goes to the dock by herself to investigate and finds the warehouse) - Hathcock! Yes! Now it all comes together. MONTOYA LOOKS INTO THE WAREHOUSE AND DISCOVERS BATMAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE GANG * Driller: I wonder what the boss is gonna do with pointy ears, up there. * Scarface: Well, he's already been (char broiled probaly incorrect), how about we skewer him, huh? * Driller: The boss figures he's worth more in one piece. * Batman: Where is your boss? Is he gonna keep me hanging around all day? * Driller: He he he. Keep your cape on. He's right up there. * Batman: That's all I wanted to know. BATMAN ESCAPED AND BEATS DRILLER, WHILE MONTOYA TAKES CARE OF SCARFACE * Montoya: (Batman approaches Montoya) I thought you were... * Batman: Not while there's unfinished business. THE BOSS APPEARS AND COMMANDS THE GANG TO ELIMINATE THEM * Thug #2: Come on! * Thug #3: (While shooting at them) (Ahh, get me under the clip! probaly incorrect) BATMAN TAKES MONTOYA TO THE TOP OF A CRANE * Batman: Are you alright? * Montoya: Dandy! * Batman: Then don't go away! * Montoya: Count on it! MONTOYA USES THE CRANE TO CAPTURE THE BOSS AND SOON THE GCPD ARRIVE AT THE SCENE * Gordon: I have to hand it to you, Montoya. You and the Batman really turned this thing around. * Wilkes: Yeah, what a collar! You didn't just bust 'im; you put the whole gang out of commission. * Hackle: (Suddenly appearing) What collar!? She's suspended! * Gordon: (Grabbing Hackle) This farce has gone far enough, Hackle! We've nailed the suspects and recovered our money! The investigation is closed! (Gets the officers' badges and pushes Hackle away) Officer Montoya earned this collar! (Hands the badges to her) * Montoya: The collar belongs to all three of us. It was a team effort. (Gives Wilkes his badge) * Wilkes: Gee...thanks, partner! * Bullock: (mumbling with no sense) * Montoya: What was that, Bullock? (Teases him with his badge) * Bullock: I said...thanks a lot, Montoya. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues